


satin-ribboned suburban laughter

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [12]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Thrillkiller
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lipstick kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satin-ribboned suburban laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #16 "mirrors" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and #55 "La-dee-da, la-dee-da." (Annie Hall) at 1mw's [weekend challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1337535.html?thread=13601727#t13601727). This is my 123rd work in AO3′s DCU category and my 100th Harley Quinn work, woo!

In a fit of boredom, Hayley clears the contents of Bianca's vanity table out onto the surface and lines up her many shades of red lipstick like soldiers on a board. She picks one at random and considers scrawling a love note on the mirror. It feels appropriate to her mood. The lipstick glistens like ripe cherry skins and screams kiss me. What a waste it would be not to.

In the mirror, her reflection transforms into something ageless and seductive. Bianca, fresh from the shower, agrees. It's in the way she tilts up Hayley's chin and licks into her mouth. Her eyes are searing and the towel around her head unravels, damp hair spilling over pale shoulders. A small moan escapes Hayley and she holds onto the dark green tresses for dear life.

When Bianca's tongue leaves off doing unholy things to her, pale pink smudges the outlines of her lips. In the mirror, the perfect bow Hayley had taken so much care to trace earlier is almost identically blurred and washed out. It's beautiful and somewhat grotesque and Hayley loves it.

She reaches for a tissue to wipe Bianca's mouth.

"Leave it," Bianca stops her. She picks out a different lipstick, darker this time, and colors Hayley's lips again with practiced motions. Her fingers are warm even on Hayley's heated skin. Once her mouth is full and red, Bianca swipes her thumb over it, leaving a trail like a comet's across Hayley's cheek. "That debauched look suits you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Circle Game" by Margaret Atwood.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm still [looking for Harley pairings to write](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/127860828900/to-my-fellow-harley-quinn-enthusiasts) until the end of September. Prompt me, please. :)


End file.
